1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical lighting.
More particularly, the invention relates to a portable emergency lighting system for use at the scene of an accident, fire, or other disaster.
In a further and more specific aspect, the invention concerns a portable emergency lighting apparatus that is convertible from a scene illumination mode to a traffic control mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency responders must be able to see well and move quickly. Their already difficult jobs become more challenging when darkness hampers their ability to find and rescue disaster victims, or when heavy traffic slows them down. Typically, they solve the first problem with hand-held, vehicle-mounted, or free-standing emergency lights that illuminate the disaster scene. They often solve the second problem by assigning personnel to direct traffic around or away from the disaster area, either by using hand signals or with the help of flags, traffic cones, or flares. Unfortunately, small rescue teams do not always have enough personnel to devote to this task. Furthermore, approaching motorists often ignore or fail to notice the traffic controllers and continue to drive recklessly through the emergency area, endangering themselves and others, and impeding the entire rescue operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination scene lighting and traffic control system for providing illumination during night-time emergencies and producing traffic control signals during roadside emergencies.